Mate of the Lord of the Western Lands
by moonrain12
Summary: Sequal to Melted Heart of a Demon Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 21: It's a boy**

"There, there, here he is," said the doctor as a baby's wailing cry hit your ears. "That's a good girl," she said as the nurse handed you the small bundle.

"He's so beautiful," said Kagome as she stood beside you.

"Isn't he?" you smile as you look at the baby. He had a poof of raven black hair and when he opened his eyes, they were the familiar golden amber that you missed so much. 'Sesshoumaru…I wish you were here.' you thought sadly.

"Yori!" called Kagome's mother as she rushed in and hugged you. Sota and Kagome's grandfather followed in behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Higerashi." you smile.

"He's so precious." she smiles as you hand him to her

"It's hard to believe he's a half-demon." Sota comments softly to you.

"Well, that's ok, he'll be able to be considered 'normal' until we get reunited with Sesshoumaru." you reply.

"Yup. So whatcha gonna name him?" he asks.

"Well…I was thinking that our first child would be named by Sesshoumaru, but we talked about names for fun, he liked Ryo for a boys name." you say thoughtfully, "I think I'll call him Ryo."

"Ryo…as in excellence?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Yes…I believe he is excellent" you smile.

"Very much so," Kagome's mother smiled.

*Two months later*

"Come on Kagome, I want to see my little Ryo." you laugh as you race up the stairs leading to the Higerashi shrine.

"I can't help it! It's so beautiful out," Kagome said as she lagged behind.

"Geez Kagome, you have tomorrow and the next day and the next day…I mean, after all, school's over." you laugh as you got to the front door.

"I know…now it's gonna be boring," Kagome whined.

"Yeah…I know," you laughed as you walked in. Your laugh halted as you saw something red in the next room. "Inu…yasha?" you ask as you walk into the living room to see Inuyasha playing with Buyo.

"Hey," he says as Kagome walks in and runs to him.

"Hey," you say sadly as you walk up the stairs to Ryo's room. 'Inuyasha's here…so it's safe for Kagome…why isn't Sesshoumaru here?' you thought as you opened the door and gasped. In the rocking chair Sesshoumaru sat holding Ryo.

"Hey angel," he smiled.

"Sess..homaru?"

"Yes…" he smiled as you ran to him and threw your arms around him.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you coming?" Inuyasha asked as you peered into the dark well.

'Yori…it's not perfectly safe, but it is safe enough…'you think as you nod and follow your brother into the well. A blue light swirled around you as you fell for what seemed eternity. When you reached the bottom, you glanced up and seen darkness.

"Come on," Inuyasha huffed as he jumped out of the well and lead you to the main house on the shrine. Strange noises hit your ears painfully as did strange scents. "You'll get used to it. Kagome says they're cars, but they look like strange monsters if you ask me." he tells you as you nod.

"Inuyasha!" shrieks a small boy happily running to him. He stops as he looks at you. "Who are you mister?"

"Sota, this is my brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome's little brother Sota," said Inuyasha.

"Are you a half demon too?" he asks.

"No."

"Then you're a full demon…you don't look human, unless you're into tattoos." he smiles.

"Yes I'm a full demon."

"Wow! That's super cool!" he says happily as you begin to smile.

"Sota, can you come help me with Ryo? The girls should be here soon!" hollered a woman from inside the house.

"Sure Mom!" he calls back as he grabs Inuyasha's sleeve and your hand and runs inside. "You've gotta meet Ryo, he's a half demon too…he don't look it, but he is."

'Ryo? Half demon?' you thought as you meet a kind human woman and a crazy old man.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome's mom and her grandfather," Inuyasha introduces as you stare at the bundle in the woman's arms. "Who's the baby?"

"His name is Ryo, he's Yori's son." she replied.

"Whoa! Sesshoumaru… Yori had a baby," he whispered as your heart pounded in your ears.

"Ryo…" you whisper as you reach out to him mesmerized. The woman gave you the bundle gently. His golden eyes met yours and he squealed happily.

"That's odd…he only squeals for Yori," the woman said.

"How old is he?" you ask

"Almost 2 months," she replies.

"2 months huh…he's pretty big." you joke.

"Yeah, he's gotten bigger since he was born. He was such a tiny thing that the doctors feared that he wouldn't make it."

"I'm glad he did."

"Hey are you Ryo's dad? Cause Yori said that his dad is a demon that is close to Inuyasha and he has marks on his shoulders like those on your cheeks," said Sota thoughtfully.

"Yes," you reply.

"Good, cause she's been crying a lot, especially when Ryo's not around. Whenever someone asks what's wrong, she says nothing, but late at night, she sometimes goes to the well house and just stands there…I think she's been waiting on you." he confides, getting shocked faces from his mother and grandfather.

"Crying?" you say as you feel your heart break. 'Yori…I'm sorry to make you cry' you thought.

"Yes." the old man replies, "usually at night I find her crying. I haven't heard her cry so much since her parents died when she was just a little girl."

You look down sadly as Sota reaches for Ryo. "Gotta give him a bath, then if you want, you can feed him and rock him in his room. Usually he falls to sleep after he eats." he says as you reluctantly hand your son to him. 'Yori…he's beautiful.'

You watch Kagome's mother give Ryo a bath in a small tub that filled with water with the switch of weird handle. Once she was through, she dried him off with a towel, dressed him in a light blue one-piece outfit and handed him to you. "There you go." she smiled as she handed you a bottle. You took the bottle and began to feed him. Once he drank half the bottle, the woman took the bottle and said that if he drank to much then he would get sick and you patted his back causing him to burp. "Sota, sweetie, can you show Sesshoumaru where Ryo's room is? I think it would be a good surprise for Yori. The first thing she does is go to Ryo's room and since he's eaten, I think he will be tired soon." Kagome's mother said.

"Thank you," you tell her, "for taking care of Yori and of my son."

"It was nothing. Yori is like my other daughter, especially when Alise and James died. She was left with nothing and she was so young. I'm glad she has found someone that loves her and has helped make her dreams come true," she smiled.

Sota, then, lead you up the stairs and into a light blue room with a white crib, white dresser, and a light wooden rocking chair. "Thanks for taking care of my sister…Yori may not be my blood sister, but she is family. You make her happy and I don't remember the last time I saw her truly happy. I can tell when she looks at Ryo that she's happy." he says and runs out. You sit in the rocking chair and begin to hum a song that your mother sang to you when you hear the front door open. Your heart clenched as you hear Yori's voice and her footsteps to the baby's room. You hear the door open and her swift inhale.

"Hey angel," you smile at her with tears threatening to fall.

"Sess..houmaru?"

"Yes…" you smile as she ran over to you and threw her arms around you. "Yori…the baby," you gently.

"I'm careful." she smiles at you causing the breath to slam out of your lungs. "How's my sweet little baby today?" she coos as she took Ryo out of your arms as he opened his big golden eyes. He squealed as she held him. "Did you meet your daddy? Huh?" she smiled.

"He's beautiful." you whisper as she sits on your lap and rocks the baby to sleep.

*Yori's Point of View*

"I missed you," you say as you get off of his lap and put Ryo's sleeping form in the crib. "The only thing that reminded me of you was Ryo, when I looked into his eyes; I saw you and I felt whole again." Tears filled your eyes as Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around you.

"Please don't cry angel. I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you like that again. It was hell for me too." he whispered as he kissed you softly.

"I want to go home…" you whisper after he breaks the kiss, "with you…I want you to take me home…"

"Tomorrow, tonight I want you for myself. I don't want to worry about anything or anyone right now, just you." he says as he pulls you into his body.

"I like the sound of that," you smile as you pull away and lead him into your room.

**Chapter 22: Back home**

The sun's gentle rays warmed your skin gently. You groaned as you snuggled into the strong frame behind you. Your blue eyes fluttered as you feel the arm around your waist tightened.

"Yori," you hear Sesshoumaru's voice say sleepily. You heart raced with excitement as you remembered that Sesshoumaru had come for you the day before.

"Hey," you smile as you roll over and face him. His golden eyes met your sleepily. "Let me up, I've got to check up on Ryo and then pack so we can go home." He reluctantly let you go as your lips gently met his and you got up and ran to your son's room.

~3 hours later~

You watched as the sparkling blue that surrounded you fade into the grayish blue vines of the well. You looked up and seen the clear blue sky. You shifted the small, sleeping child in your arms as you climbed out of the well. Almost instantly, you were greeted by the ever-loving Rin.

"Mommy!" she shrieked with excitement as she tackled you.

"Hey sweetie," you smile as you hug her with your one free arm.

"Rin," Seshoumaru said sternly as he sat the large, over-stuffed duffle bags down, "be careful, Mommy has Ryo in her arms."

"Who's Ryo?" Rin asked, looking at you quizzically as she noticed the small bundle.

"Your baby brother," you smile as you show her the small child. Ryo's eyes fluttered open as Rin shrieked happily and began to dance around singing, "I got me a baby brother!"

~2 days later~ *Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You smiled as you watched Rin rocking Ryo. It took her no time to step into the big sister role. You glance at Yori and see her ocean blue eyes starring at you with a smile on her lips. 'What did I do to deserve you?' you thought to her as you stood up and closed the distance between the two of you and crashed your lips on her soft ones. Your tongue swept to her bottom lip and she grant entrance, where you memorized the wonder of her mouth. She let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around you and you cup her face gently. You feel her smile softly as you deepen the kiss, suppressing a moan yourself. You smiled as you both broke the kiss and panted. You look into her ocean blue eyes and noticed stars and love in her eyes. "I love you," you tell her and you kiss her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied as Inuyasha snarled and the scent of the wolf demon who hurt Rin hit your nose.

"I sense two jewel shards coming fast," Kagome informed us as you placed yourself between the coming demon and your family.

Just as soon as your frame hid Yori and Rin, the wolf demon appeared. His blue eyes looked at Kagome as he almost swept her off her feet. "My dear Kagome," he smiled.

"Kouga," she whispered as Inuyasha jerked her away and began to argue with the wolf demon. Rin whimpered and Ryo began to squirm uncomfortable as the arguing became louder. Anger began to sweep through you when you heard your son softly cry out. A deep growl came from your throat and you were about to strike out, but Yori's soft hand on your arm stopped you. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered uneasily, "what's going on?"

"That's Kouga. He's a wolf demon that has a thing for Kagome; of course Inuyasha has a thing for her too, and they fight worse than us," you explain as she nods.

"Ah..so that's Kouga. He's obnoxious isn't he?" she smiles up at you as another whimper comes from Rin and you turn to see her eyes wide with fear, holding the small bundle close to her. Your heart clenches hard as you look back at Yori, who too, was looking at the young girl.

*Yori's Point of View*

You see Rin's wide eyes and hear the whine of Ryo, and your heart clenched. 'I've got to do something,' you thought as you look into the golden eyes of your love. You kiss his cheek and walk over to the fighting couple.

"Excuse me," you say softly, getting their attention. "Will you please stop arguing, you're making the children uncomfortable."

"And who are you my dear?" Kouga asked as he grabbed both of your hands.

"Get your hands off of her you damn flea-bag" Inuyasha hissed.

"Yori, my name is Yori," you calmly say as you remove your hands from him.

"Ah…Inuyasha, do you have something for her as well?"

"Ummm…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kouga turned back to you and cupped your face, "such a beautiful girl."

"Thank you," you smile softly, feeling Sesshoumaru's stare on you.

"Why are you with that mutt?" he asked softly, referring to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is my friend and brother-in-law." you reply backing away from him angrily.

"So, the mutt's your brother-in-law."

"Yes, and please don't use that hurtful word," you say softly.

"Does the word 'mutt' offend you? It seems as though you're human," he said, sniffing you.

"Yes it does offend me and yes I'm human," you reply.

"And why does it offend you?"

"My son is a half-breed, as well as my brother-in-law, and I find that it is a hurtful, and evil word," you say with anger smothering in your black eyes.

"Son?"

"Yes, son."

"Is he Inuyasha's? Or some other low demon?"

"You're such a hypocrite. Do you realize that you're a 'low demon' as well," you hiss as you slap him. "And for your information, my son's father, is a great lord and a great demon."

"Great lord and demon, huh?" Kouga asked smirking at you. The next thing you knew, Sesshoumaru was at your side and growled, causing Kouga's smirk to widen.

"You will not talk to my mate like that," he growled as he grabbed Kouga by the neck. You noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes had a tinge of red and his hand was turning green and Kouga began to gasp for air.

"Sesshoumaru," you say with panic in your voice. You look back and see Rin crying and Ryo wailing. "Sesshoumaru, stop" you cry as you grab his arm.

"Why? You want him?" he hissed as his hold got tighter.

"No, look at what your doing!" you cry as you grab his arm and trying to get him to look at Rin.

"He's a useless demon," he said coldly.

"You're terrifying Rin and Ryo senses your anger! You're terrifying them!" you sob. 'Not to mention, you're scaring me.' He looked at you with cold eyes. "Sesshoumaru," you whimper as his free clawed hand struck your soft face. Tears stung your eyes as you touched your stinging, bleeding cheek.

"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Kagome as she went and slapped him. His eyes turned bright red as he grabbed her.

"See what I told you Yori! He's heartless," Inuyasha hissed at you.

"No, he's not," you whispered as Sesshoumaru looked at you.

"He's showing his true colors," Inuyasha told you as he got Kagome away from his brother. Sesshoumaru slung Kouga and he crashed into two trees. Kouga gasped as he hit the ground.

You turned around and ran to Rin and covered her as Sesshoumaru ran to you. "Stay away, I won't let you hurt them," you cry as you push at his chest.

"Stand back wench," he said coldly. Your heart stopped as your breath slammed from your lungs. Tears stung your eyes and blinded you.

"I won't let you hurt them," you say stubbornly.

"Like you can stop me," he says coldly.

"I can try," you whisper as you turn your head and see Rin's crying face. Ryo began to wail loudly. "Look what you did to your son," you say as you turned and took him from Rin.

"That's not mine!" he hissed as he went to grab you. Your chest began to hurt as Rin darted from behind you and screamed out "Daddy! Stop!". Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at the brave girl.

"He is yours! Look at him!!" you yell at him. Sesshoumaru looked down at you and the wailing infant. Their golden eyes met and you hear Sesshoumaru shudder.

"He's that mutts," he says softly.

"No, he's not." You cry out. You hand him over to Rin and told her to take him over to the others. She did just that, as Sesshoumaru stared hard at you. You took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. " 'You promise you will come back for us?' I asked you softly. 'Us?' you asked with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed your hand and placed it here" you said as you put his clawed hand on your stomach. "'Yes…us.' 'You're not…' you said with disbelief. 'Yes…I am,' I whispered as you grabbed me and hugged me tightly. 'That means…' you whispered, 'I'm going to be a father…' Remember!" His red eyes turned back to the gold you loved.

"Yes, I do remember," he whispered in your ear.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," you whisper in his chest, with tears in your eyes.

"No, you don't," he said sadly as you felt something wet hit your shoulder. You looked up and saw that he was crying.

"Yes I do," you said as you push his hard chest. You pulled your cotton shirt down, exposing your left shoulder and his mark. "I love you more than the world. If I didn't, then this wouldn't be here. Ryo wouldn't be here."

He looked at the two fang marks on your shoulder and brushed his thumb over it. "All mine." He muttered.

"Forever and always," you whisper as he looks at you. He stroked your now bruising cheek.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?! You hit her! After you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Kagome screamed.

"I didn't…" he whispered as he looked at you.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"What do you mean what happened?! You hit her! After you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Kagome screamed. Your heart stopped as you looked at Yori.

"I didn't…" he whispered as you saw the fear in her eyes. You looked around and saw Rin's terrified eyes, heard Ryo's screaming wails.

"Yes, you did," your brother looked at you hatefully.

"I don't remember," you reply as you look at Yori. You see her take in a quick breath.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"The last thing I remember is Kouga touching you." you say sadly as you stroke her cheek.

"Mommy," Rin whispered as she approached the two of you timidly.

"What is it baby?" Yori asked her as she opened her arms and Rin ran in them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was growling a lot when Kouga was talking to you," she whispered as your heart sunk. 'Lord Sesshoumaru…Lord Sesshoumaru' echoed through your head. You heard Kouga groan out as he began to come too.

"Sounds right," he groaned out.

"Kouga," Kagome said as she ran over to him.

"She's his mate by-and-by." he choked.

"So he abuses her just cause?" Inuyasha retorted.

"No, jealousy got the best of his demon nature and he didn't see or think straight," Kouga whispered as Kagome sat him up.

"It's kind of like the jealous boyfriend types at home, huh Yor," Kagome smiled at you.

"I don't know," she whispered as she grasped your hand. "Come on, we need to talk," she whispered as she turned to Rin. "Rin, sweetie, stay with uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome, mommy and daddy need to talk."

Rin trembled as she grabbed Yori's hand. "But mommy."

"Rin, they won't let anything hurt you and I will be fine, ok," she said soothingly, still gripping your hand. Rin nodded and trudged over to 'uncle Miroku'.

~In a clearing~

"Yori, I'm so sorry," you whispered, as you stroked your cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know anything you did? That is after you attack Kouga?" she asked with tears in her eyes and voice, stopping your heart.

"No."

"Not only did you strike out at me, which didn't kill me too much, but you denied Ryo!" she cried out, as your heart skipped a beat.

"Ryo…" you whispered remembering the wailing infant. The one that you couldn't let go of

"Yes! Sesshoumaru…" she started but your lips crushed hers as you cupped her cheeks. 'How can I say sorry? How can I prove that I'm sorry?' you ask yourself as she deepens the kiss.

*Yori's Point of View*

"Yes! Sesshoumaru…" you started but Sesshoumaru's lips crushed yours as he cupped your cheeks. Your heart was breaking as you tasted the sorrow and regret from him and deepened the kiss. Once he broke away, you looked into his golden eyes and seen them full of tears.

"I love you Yori…you, Rin, Ryo" he whispered as he fell to his knees. "You're my world."

"Sesshoumaru…" you said as you placed your hand on his shoulder, "we love you too. You know that."

"but…"

"No buts…you just lost it."

"He touched you."

"A little touch, doesn't matter…you have me and that does matter." you whispered as you dropped down beside him.

"A little touch matters to me."

"You're stubborn as your brother," you laughed softly. "It doesn't to me. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm all yours. Plus its not as pleasing if someone else touches me." you smile.

"Oh…" he pouts.

"Let's go home…we can fight if its necessary, I just want to go home." you whisper as he picks you up.

"Your wish is my command," he says. You shriek out and begin laughing as you see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Jaken running to you.

"That's sooo old school," you laughed.

"Old school?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked in unison.

"Everything ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but we're gonna call this adventure short, cause we're going home." you smile at her. Sesshoumaru puts you down and walks over to Kagome.

"Kagome," he says as he clasps her hands. Jealousy stabbed through your heart as he kissed her forehead, "sister. Take care of that mutt of a brother I have. I'm sorry I broke that promise I gave you, it won't happen again."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and then at you.

"Mommy," Rin said looking up at you, as you storm over to Sesshoumaru and yank him away, causing him to laugh.

"It didn't mean anything," he smiled as he lifted you up and took you 'home'.

**Chapter 23: Tragic Ending**

It has been three months since the disturbing incident with Sesshoumaru and brought you to his palace. Unfortunately, your warm welcome home ended shortly after you arrived due to his duties of a Lord.

'Sesshoumaru,' you sigh as you watch Rin playing in the garden. Every once and awhile, you turned and glanced at the balcony of the room he was in.

"Mommy!" Rin shrieks happily as she hands you a beautiful white rose.

"It's beautiful," you smile as you accept the rose. "Did you know that my mother's favorite flower was a white rose? She always said that it represented purity and used to mean true love."

"Really?"

"Yep," you smile.

"We should give Lord Sesshoumaru a ton then," she laughed as she pulled you to your feet and to the rose bushes. The two of you picked three roses each; one red, one pink and three white.

"What do they mean?" Rin asked as the two of you tied the bouquet with the pale green ribbon that held your hair.

"Well the pink represents admiration, the red represents love, and white represents purity."

"Wow! Do you think that the green means something too?"

"I don't know. Come on; let's go give it to him."

"Ok! You think he'll like it?"

"Of course." You smile as you took her hand and walked to the palace.

Once you get to his door, you knock softly, receiving a harsh growl. "Sesshoumaru," you call out softly. "Rin and I have something for you." You then hear the door opening. When the door opened, Sesshoumaru stood proudly with frustration filling his eyes, but it soon left as Rin held up the bouquet.

"Here's your present Daddy," Rin smiled. "Mommy said that the pink rose was affection, red rose was love, and white was purity. She also said that the white used to mean true love, right?"

"Yes, we thought that you would like them." You say timidly as Sesshoumaru takes the bouquet and smells them.

"I love them." He smiles as he bends and hugs Rin, and then hugs you. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Rin smiles as she runs off going back to the garden.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you." You say softly.

"You didn't. You gave me the needed break."

"Want to take a walk?" you ask softly.

"Yes, I would like to." He smiles as he wraps his arm around your waist. "We should take Ryo. I bet he would like it."

"Definitely."

The two of you walked down to the nursery and grabbed your son, then headed outside to the fresh cool, fall air.

~4 days later~

You were sitting watching Rin play excitedly as you hear someone approach. You turn to see a breathless maid. "Lady Yori, you must come quick. The young master, something's wrong with him." she said quickly.

Your heart began to pound painfully in your chest as you ordered the maid to watch Rin and ran to Ryo's room.

When you arrived, an elderly maid was standing by Ryo's crib weeping. You walked over and saw the precious infant wheezing and flushed.. You picked Ryo up and felt his burning skin.

"Go get some cool water, no ice cold, just cool and some rags," you ordered the elderly maid as you noticed Ai walk in. "Ai, can you get Sesshoumaru?" She nodded and ran to get her lord.

As you begin to strip Ryo, Sesshoumaru walks gracefully in the room. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. His eyes glinted with frustration. Your heart sank, as you whispered, "Our child is sick and I need you." The elderly woman then bustled in.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You're sitting at your desk, reading the reports of different areas. Frustration coursed through your veins as you ordered your army generals to secure the borders. 'Yori…' you sighed as you glance out the windows to see Rin playing with Jaken. A small, timid knock brought you out of your thoughts causing you to growl. "Come in."

"Milord, Lady Yori asks you come quick," Ai says timidly as she bows.

Your heart sank as she told you that she was in Ryo's room. When you raced to the room, you see her undressing the flushed child. You walked in and asked, "What is it?"

You noticed Yori's head fall and smelt her tears. "Our child is sick and I need you." she whispered, causing your heart to stop. You haven't seen her in desperation in a while and your mind screamed out, 'Baby it's not you…' to her. The old lady came bustling in with water and rags. "Thank you," you hear Yori's desperate voice say as she dismisses the maid.

*Yori's Point of View*

You gently begin to bathe Ryo's skin with the cool water when you feel two strong arms wrap around you. "I'm sorry angel," Sesshoumaru says in your neck. You feel your insides melting and your legs becoming weak. "I've just been aggravated about my work and I became worried when you asked me to come quickly here."

"It's ok," you say leaning into him and picking up Ryo. "He just has a cold, it can be treated."

"That's good," he says as his hold on you tightened, "It's been so long since I held you like this, hasn't it?"

"Mmm…" you smile as you dressed Ryo. With his breathing back to normal, and his fever down, you placed the small fragile being into his crib and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead you in your room.

~Two Days Later~

You wake to the gentle sunlight dancing upon your skin. You roll over to find a note written by Sesshoumaru. Angel, I must go back to work. But if you need me, you know where I am. I wish to be done soon. With love. You sigh sadly as you dray a silk robe over you and walk two doors down to Ryo's room.

"Hello my little boy," you smile at the door, but your smile slowly fades as a scream ripped from your soul.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You wake to see Yori's sleeping form and smile. You gently get up and write her a note telling her you had to get back to work. You sigh tiredly as you kiss her forehead. "Ses..shoumaru," she mumbles, causing you to smile lovingly at her.

"I love you," you whispered to her and walked to your office.

An hour within your work, you hear Yori scream. You jumped from your desk and ran to the source of Yori's scream. As you entered Ryo's room, you saw Yori on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "Yori," you say gently as you reach the crib. Your heart stopped as you see Ryo's peaceful expression and no rise or fall of his chest indicating breathing. Your heart shattered as you tried to use Tenseiga to revive your lifeless son, but had no success. You fell beside Yori and took her in your arms.

*Yori's Point of View*

You feel Sesshoumaru wrap his arms around you and hold you tight. "My baby." you sob into his chest. "My precious baby."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as his body began to tremble. You looked up to see his amber eyes wet with tears.

**Chapter 24: Second attempt and War (Mature)**

"Mommy," Rin said quietly looking at your empty expression. It had been almost a year since the death of Ryo, your beloved son.

"Rin," you hear Sesshoumaru say calmly as he placed his hand lovingly on her head. "Why don't you go find Jaken."

"Oh…ok," she smiles sadly and runs out of the room.

"Yori, angel," he says softly. You look up into his eyes sadly.

"Why?" you ask sadly as tears flood your ice blue eyes. Sesshoumaru gathers you in his arms and begins to rock you.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"Why?" Yori asked sadly with tears in her eyes. Your heart lurched as you gathered her frail body in your arms.

'Twice…Ryo, then this,' you thin sadly as you rock her gently.

"Sesshoumaru?" you hear and look up to see Kagome's worried expression (me: they came when they heard news of Ryo). You shook your head softly as she looked down sadly and walked off.

You sigh softly as you put Yori's sleeping figure on the large bed and lay next to her. 'Why is this happening?' you ask yourself as you sense your brother and get up.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha says when you walk out of the room to him.

"I don't understand this," you confide sadly as tears escape from your eyes. "I hate seeing her like this. She was so excited to know she had a chance of holding a child again, but it was taken from her again."

"Sesshoumaru?" you hear softly and feel Yori tug on your arm. "I need you." Inuyasha shrugged and walked off to find Kagome. You allowed Yori drag you into the room and closed the door. You then turn to face her and she crushes her soft lips on yours. You deepen the kiss as your arms snake around her bringing her to your hard body. She wrapped her arms around your neck and her tongue begged for entrance in which you denied. You broke the kiss and looked into her sultry eyes. "Please." she whispered as you lifted her and laid her on the bed.

*Yori's Point of View*

Sesshoumaru laid you on your back on the bed and loomed over you. "Are you sure?"

"I need to feel," you whisper as you grabbed his kimono top and kissed him. You felt his hands brush over your skin and you moan softly in his mouth. You feel him untie your kimono, exposing satin ivory skin. He began to kiss down your neck, gently nipping your soft spot causing you to moan loudly as you fingers tunnel through his silver hair. His mouth then claimed your right breast, causing you to moan out his name. His fingers found your wet core. You shudder as he entered one in you. "Sesshoumaru," you whine softly as he pumps his finger in your womanhood. He entered another finger as you began to ride his hand and he took your breast in his mouth. You moan out as he begins to kiss down your stomach. He smiles as he withdraws his fingers and you whimper.

"Just as before, isn't love?" he smirks as his warm breath hit your core. Your body shuddered as his tongue darts to your clit. You moan and supress screams as he darts his tongue inside of you and teases your clit. "Sesshoumaru," you plead as you feel the orgasm hit you and he lifts up and looks at you.

"Yes my love," he whispers as he kisses you. You flip him over and remove his top.

"My turn," you smile softly as you kiss and nip his neck. As you straddled him you feel his erection at your womanhood. You begin to rub yourself as he growls out in pleasure. You kiss his muscular chest and remove his bottoms as his hard manhood stood proudly. You breathe down on the broad, flat head, as you take him fully in your mouth.

"Yori…" he moaned out as you began to milk him. You lick around the broad head, just before you took him fully in your mouth again. You begin to message his sac as he throws his head back and brings your head down more, causing you throat tighten and him to come. You quickly swallow his juices before kissing up his body. "You're torturous, woman," he groans as he flips you over and rubs the broad, swollen head at your clit.

"God, please Sesshoumaru." you plead as he slowly enters you. He begins to quicken his pace as you feel yourself climbing higher and higher.

"Yori," he moans as he bites down your shoulder again, causing you to have a small, but powerful, orgasm. He flips over so that you were on top and you slowly begin to ride him. "Damn…" he growls as you quicken your pace. He grabs your hips and slams you down over him and comes. You lean down and kiss his lips as he flips you over again and begins to slam in you.

"Harder…" you plead as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him roughly. He quickens the pace and continues to slam in you as you moan out his name. "God…Sesshoumaru Please," you scream as he releases his seed into you again and sends you over the edge to an earth-shattering orgasm. As your body shuddered with the after waves, Sesshoumaru held you tightly.

"I love you so much angel." he whispered in your ear.

"I love you too," you whisper back as you slowly drift to sleep with Sesshoumaru in your arms.

~Two weeks later~

You're walking out in the gardens happily. You knew these signs. You were constantly throwing up and you were on the hunt for Sesshoumaru. You heard whispering coming from the large lake and you walked over to see Sesshoumaru and another woman. As you looked closer, you saw that the woman was Kaugra. She was standing close to him and stroking his arm. He had his head bent down whispering something that you couldn't make out and she removed her hand. "I see," you hear her say before you turned and ran broken heartedly to the palace.

~Three days later~

"Yori," Sesshoumaru said softly as he stepped into the sunroom where you, Sango, Kagome, and Rin were making decorations for the nursery.

"Yes Sesshoumaru," you say half-heartedly receiving worried looks from everyone.

"I need to talk to you," he replied.

"Ok," you stated calmly as you walked out of the room with him.

"The East armies are attacking the borders and I must go and drive them off before they get to close." he stated bluntly.

"Ah…mainly to see Kaugra," you whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yori, did I do something?"

"I don't know…did you?"

"That's why I'm asking you. For the past three days you've been avoiding me and every time I try to talk to you, you whether ignore me or are cold."

"I'm sorry. I've been stressed-out lately." you lied.

"It's ok, angel," he whispered as he brought you closer.

"Please don't go."

"I have too."

"You have generals…"

"That can't control the army as well as I wished."

~A week later~

You walk out of the palace to the gates, watching Sesshoumaru slowly disappearing in the horizon. 'I'm going back.' your mind whispered softly to him. 'You don't need me now…' You turned and walked to your room, packed up and went to the bone eater's well.

**Chapter 25: Return**

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

It has been three months since you had left your mate to fight off the Eastern armies, which you defeated easily. Your heart began to pound rapidly as you saw the outline of your palace. You picked up your pace and raced to the large home. You walked in calmly as your heart began to sink. Sounds of Rin's tears and Jaken's voice trying to comfort her hit your sensitive ears. You walked up to Rin's room and walked in.

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she raced to your open arms.

"What's wrong little one?" you asked as Jaken held you a note. You looked at it and noticed it was in Yori's hand writing.

Rin, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I love you and always will. Mommy.

"What is the meaning of this?" you asked Jaken rather hatefully. Your heart felt as though it was breaking.

"Mommy left after you. She told Kagome that she couldn't take it…" Rin sobbed.

"She left!" you shouted.

"Yes milord. We didn't know what she meant until after Kagome and Inuyasha left. Kagome said that she was going to bring her back. That's been three months ago." Jaken said as your heart shattered. You walked out of the room to the room you shared with her. On the bed there lie a note with your name written on it. Sesshoumaru, I saw you with Kaugra, and I refuse to raise my child with that. Yes, I'm pregnant. I loved you so very much and I can't take the lies. Please don't come after me. Yori.

A yell rose from your heart as you fell to the bed, taking in her scent, and sobbed for your mate.

**Chapter 26: Kagome**

It has been a year since you left the feudal era and you had a beautiful baby girl that you named Anju. She had silver blonde hair with black streaks, golden eyes, and ivory skin. You looked down at your baby and sighed, 'Sesshoumaru…' you began to think before you shook your head and sighed.

"Yori," you hear Sota ask as you turned and left the room.

"Yes Sota."

"Why did you leave? Especially since you're so miserable here without…"

"Sesshoumaru?" you interrupted. "We had our differences and that's that."

~Two weeks later~

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" you hear Kagome call from the kitchen door. You stood up from the couch and walked cautiously to the kitchen carrying Anja, seeing Kagome's sad face. "Yori!" she said as she noticed you and ran to hug you. "Hey," you whispered as you knew she was going to ask you questions.

"Is this…"

"This is Anja, she is my daughter" you smiled as you hand her to Kagome.

"She's so beautiful," she smiles at you, but her smile slowly fades as she added, "You know Sesshoumaru is searching for you? He's devastated. He came after us to see if you were with us and when he saw that you weren't he attacked Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to attack him and he didn't protect himself at all. He was almost killed. I stepped in and stopped Inuyasha. Something didn't add up. He told us his life was over."

"Well…" you said sadly as you took your daughter, "he has Kaugra now."

"What!"

"Yeah, before he left I saw him talking to Kaugra and they were really close. She was rubbing his arm and everything." you sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hugged you. "I know the feeling."

"Sis, why are you here?" Sota asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well it's my home."

"Did you and Inuyasha get in a fight?"

"It doesn't matter." she replied sadly as she walked with you to the nursery (the same as Ryo's).

"Kag…tell me," you whispered as you put Anja to bed.

"He told me he loved me and we became a thing."

"When?"

"When Sesshoumaru asked us to stay at the village. Everything was so perfect…" she sobbed. " I love him so much and…"

"And?"

"I was pregnant…I had a miscarriage before you had Ryo." she whispered

"Oh my gosh! Kag," you rushed to her side and hugged her.

"I told him that we needed supplies and were close to the well and he was ok with it. He was going to come with me. We were at Kaede's and I heard him leave, so I followed. Then I saw him with Kikyou. They were talking at first and then they kissed."

"I'm so sorry," you whispered as you held your best friend as she cried. "Maybe there's another explanation."

"I doubt it," she stated.

~Two Months Later~

"Okay Okay," you and Kagome shout at Sota and Mrs. Higerashi. For the past two months, they were pushing you and Kagome to confront Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. You held Anja close to you as you shouldered the small backpack and diaper bag. Kagome and you then started for the well house.

When you got there, you were shocked to hear, "Ow…" The two of you looked over the edge of the well and saw ….

**Chapter 27: Sango**

"Sango!" you and Kagome exclaimed together.

"Yori? Kagome? I thought…"

"Why are you here?" you smiled.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Well, me and Miroku were fighting, and I was looking in the well, wishing in a way I could go away to see if he really cares and I fell over and here I am." she laughed as climbed out of the well.

"Well…" you smiled as Sota came running in.

"Hey sis…" Sota started, but finished, "who are you?"

"This is Sango, Sango this is my younger brother Sota," Kagome said.

"Are you from where Inuyasha's from?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. That reminds me, Kagome, you should go back and talk to Inuyasha…he's really down and not himself. He won't even beat on Shippo!" Sango said as Kagome looked down sadly.

"I can't…"

"Sesshoumaru's worse I think though he's gone back to being cold hearted."

"Kagome…"

"I had a damn miscarriage and he cheated on me!"

"You were pregnant!"

"Was!"

"When?"

"The village?"

"Yeah…" Kagome replied sadly.

"How did you find out?"

"Inuyasha…he said that I smelt different…like I was pregnant…then I started bleeding and when I took a bath, he said I smelt like I did before."

You started looking at Kagome with a look of disbelief. "Kags, were you around anyone pregnant before he told you?"

"We helped a pregnant woman in the village," Sango replied.

"Did you take a bath afterwards?"

"No…I didn't have time and Inuyasha and I were always together."

"So after you started…you know…you took a bath?"

"Yes."

"And then you smelt different?" you asked calmly, shifting Anja on your hip.

"What is it that you're getting at Yori?" she asked hatefully.

"Could it have been that the pregnant lady's scent was on you, and Inuyasha made the mistake of assuming you were pregnant when you weren't?"

"What?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome, I never saw you get sick or anything like Yori was."

"I never did…" Kagome said thoughtfully, looking at you.

"You may never had been," you smiled as you saw Kagome start crying.

"So I never lost him?"

"I don't think so," you smiled as Kagome hugged you.

"So…"

"You never were." Sango said.

"That's a uplift," she smiled. "Let's go shopping!"

"WHAT!?!?!" you and Sango exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got excited." Kagome smiled apologetically.

"For?"

"Well, I thought that I had been pregnant and had a miscarriage when I started my period and now that you mentioned it, I never had the symptoms and it made me feel better."

"Oh…" Sango nodded smiling at Kagome with sadness in her eyes.

"So Sango, what did you and Miroku fight about?"

"Huh!"

"You're unusually sad."

"Well, when we were at the village, he said that we were going to be together and he would stop with the womanizing….at first, I didn't believe him, but he stopped for a long time. It shocked everyone because he wasn't being his lecherous self. Then we came across this one village, looking for Kagome, I guess because we weren't thinking about your time, and I saw him talking to another girl. Comes to find out, they were together once and she kissed him. We got into an argument that ended with him saying that he made a mistake and I told him that I wish I wasn't around and I ran off." Sango sobbed.

"Oh…Sango," you replied hugging her with one arm. "I'm sure the mistake he talked about wasn't you."

"Of course it was," she cried.

"Come on, let's show him. We'll go shopping, get you a cute outfit that will have him drooling and we can all go back and patch things up. How's that sound?" Kagome said smiling.

"Sure," you said as you secretly sighed, 'I've got to face him one way or another.' "It will be great. We can all do that."

The three of you laughed as you walked out of the well house and went on your shopping.

**Chapter 28: Shopping and Rin**

You walk on the sidewalk with Kagome and Sango, laughing at Sango's horrid expression as she witnessed the cars and buses.

"NO!" Sango cried out reaching for the 'yellow beast' that was going to eat the small boy and his young mother.

"Sango, they're vehicles." you laugh again as a small child got in taxi with his mother.

"Oh…" Sango said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sango, you should have seen Inuyasha…he was whipping out his Tetsigua every time a bus or car drove by. He also attacked a ball that was being hit toward me in P.E"

"P.E?"

"Physical Education…it's like recess for a grade and torture." you laughed. "Recess is playing time, we got when were young."

"Oh…" she laughed.

~Twenty minutes later in a store~

"Sango!" you called as you held up a reveling blue and white top and a short mini-skirt.

"No," she replied blushing.

"Come on Sango, we need the boys drooling and feeling stupid." Kagome said as she came out with dark blue skinny jeans and a red spaghetti-strap top.

"Kags, you need to be revealing. Show Inuyasha what Kikyou don't have," you said snapping your fingers with attitude.

"Yori, you try something on…" Kagome said smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Fine… I'll show you girls what you need," you smiled as you walked into the dressing room and changed into your outfit. You stepped out wearing a light blue top that showed your slim stomach and was tied under your cleavage and dark skinny jeans that showed your sculpted legs. "Now all I need are heels and we'll be complete," you smiled as Kagome and Sango stared at you with dropped jaws. A tall man came up to you and said, "Hey beautiful, want to get dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm spoken for," you laughed as you joined the two girls.

"Wow!" Kagome smiled.

"It's hard to believe you're a mom." Sango laughed.

"Is that a compliment?"

"You're hot," they both laughed.

~Two hours later~

As the three of you walked up the stairs to the shrine, you made plans to go back in the morning. "It's going to be so funny to see Miroku's face," Kagome laughed.

"No the face I can't wait to see is Inuyasha's," you laughed.

"No…No…no…Sesshoumaru's face is going to be priceless. Yori, you have this hot outfit and you'll have Anja on your hip…" Sango giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. Sesshoumaru, if we see him, is going to have a priceless face." Kagome laughed harder.

All of your laughter seemed to die as you saw a small girl wearing a yellow and orange kimono walking around aimlessly. "Rin?" you whispered as she looked up at you.

"Mommy?" she shrieked as she ran to you.

"Hey," you said as she crashed into you.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" she sobbed.

You took the young girl in your arms and said, "I made a mistake, and I'll try to fix it soon. Why don't you tell me why you're here."

"I fell. I was standing by the well when Lord Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha. Uncle Miroku pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't get hurt, but I fell down the well and ended up here. Mommy is this your world?"

"Yes sweetie it is. I want you to meet someone," you replied as you walked up to Anja's room.

"Ahh…she's so cute," Rin said happily as she saw her 'baby sister'.

~At dinner~

"Mommy, are you going back to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin, why don't you call him daddy?"

"He won't let me no more." she replied sadly. "He told me and Jaken to stop following him. He didn't want anyone around him anymore."

"He also picks fights that he refuses to fight in except getting them started." Sango murmured.

"He's become suicidal." Kagome said quietly.

"Uncle Miroku and Inuyasha are becoming the same way. Mostly Uncle Miroku…he uses his wind tunnel more and more." Rin said crying.

"We need to go tonight." you and Sango said in unison getting up from the table.

**Chapter 29: Reunion**

You're standing in the well room with your bag and Anja's diaper bag on your shoulder with Anja on your hip and Rin's hand in your hand. "Come on Rin." you say as you take a deep breath and fall into the well as you protect the infant in your arms. As you land, Kagome and Sango landed beside you.

"Damn you mutt!" you hear Sesshoumaru yell.

"Sesshoumaru," you whispered as you watch Rin start climbing out of the well.

"You heartless bastard!" you hear Inuyasha yell. "That's probably why Yori left in the first place."

"NO! Mommy didn't do it because of that!" you hear Rin yell as she got to the top. "She left because Lord Sesshoumaru was talking to another lady. I read it in her journal."

"RIN!" you yelled without thinking.

"Yori?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he peered in the well.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"You heartless bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at you, the words stabbing your heart. "That's probably why Yori left in the first place."

"NO! Mommy didn't do it because of that!" Rin yelled. You looked to see her struggling to get out of the well. When she finally succeeded she continued, "She left because Lord Sesshoumaru was talking to another lady. I read it in her journal."

"RIN!" you hear Yori's voice yell. Your heart stopped as you walked over to the well and peered down to see her beautiful face looking up at you with a small child on her hip.

"Yori?" you whispered as your eyes connected.

"Hey," she blushed as she looked down. You jumped down into the well to her. You noticed that the other two human females scrambled out of the well.

You placed two fingers under her chin and brought her face up. "Why? Why did you leave?" you whispered to her. You're heart breaking.

"I saw you with Kaugra…She's a demon…you're a demon…"

"You think I want her?! Damnit Yori! I told you the only one I want is you. I don't give a damn if your human or demon or monkey!" you said as you grab her arms and pull her into your arms. "I loved you and I still do."

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered as she struggled out of your arms, causing your heart to break. "You're hurting Anja."

"Anja?"

"Your daughter."

"My…" you started and looked at the small silver-haired infant. 'daughter…' You took Yori in your arms again as you jumped out of the well.

*Yori's Point of View*

Sesshoumaru placed two fingers under your chin and brought your face up. "Why? Why did you leave?" he whispered as your breath caught in your lungs. His golden eyes were full of loneliness and sadness that tore your heart up.

"I saw you with Kaugra…She's a demon…you're a demon…"

"You think I want her?! Damnit Yori! I told you the only one I want is you. I don't give a damn if your human or demon or monkey!" he said as he grabbed your arms and pull you into his arms. "I loved you and I still do."

"Sesshoumaru…" you whispered as you began to struggle out of his arms, knowing his strong grip was hurting your daughter as she squealed. "You're hurting Anja."

"Anja?"

"Your daughter."

"My…" he started as he looked at the young child. He took you in his arms and jumped out of the well. When your feet touched the ground, you saw Inuyasha and Kagome talking and hugging each other and Sango and Miroku kissing. You smiled as you placed your head on Sesshoumaru's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yori…" he whispered as you looked up into his eyes. "Please don't leave me again. Kaugra was there because she wanted me to kill Naraku. She seen that because he attacked you, I would kill him. She came with information, where he was and his time of weakness. When I left to go to war, she came to me again and told me that he had moved and couldn't find him."

"But she was touching you…" you whimpered.

"I told her not to…Yori, she liked me…I know she does, but I don't care. I want and love only you." he replied as he brushed his lips on yours.

"Sesshoumaru…" you begin to sob. "I've missed you so much…"

"I missed you too angel," he smiled softly as he wiped your tears.

"I love you."

"Do you?" he asked smirking mischievously.

"Yes…very much…" you smiled at his appearance.

"Good" he smiled as Anja grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair. "Ow." he said as she gave a hard tug.

"Anja," you scolded as you removed her hand.

"Dada," she whimpered.

"She… she talked," you said with shock.

"Dada…" she smiled as she reached out for Sesshoumaru. He lifted Anja out of your arms and smiled.

"That's so not fair," you protested as Sesshoumaru laughed.

"What's not fair?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha approached the two of you with Sango and Miroku.

"Dada!" Anja shrieked happily grabbing Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Looks like you have a daddy's girl," Kagome laughed.

"It's not fair," you pouted.

"Sure it is," Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Told ya it was Yori that changed him." Shippo smiled on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

~Later that night~

"Hey Kag, Sango, want to come with me to take a bath?" you ask smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"Sure," they said in unison as they fought out of Inuyasha's and Miroku's arms.

"We'll be back," you laughed as you stood from Sesshoumaru. "Keep Anja safe." You kissed the top of the sleeping infant and Sesshoumaru before leaving the camp site to the warm hot springs you heard a moment earlier.

"So…" all three of you started at once, causing each of you to laugh.

"Yori, you first," Kagome smiled.

"Big misunderstanding…Kagura was telling Sesshoumaru the whereabouts of Naraku and Kagura has a crush on him, but he told her that he already has someone." you smile, "What about you Kagome?"

"Inuyasha told Kikyou about us and she wished him luck and kissed his cheek, though it looked like his lips because it was close." she smiled. "Sango?"

"He told me that it was a mistake to date her, and when I saw her kiss him, I left before he pushed her away. He said that he loved me and wanted me to have his children." she said happily.

"That's great!" you all laugh as you dive into the hot spring and bathe.

~Two hours later~

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison as you returned.

"Sango, are you ok?" Miroku asked as he greeted her.

"It was girl talk." you three said in unison and laughed as you saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grimace.

~The next morning~

You woke to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in a fighting stance snarling, facing the woods. "Sesshoumaru?" you ask sleepily.

"You coward," hissed Inuyasha, "Show yourself"

In reply you hear evil laughter.

**Chapter 30: The Final Battle**

"NARAKU!" hissed Sesshoumaru as Kagura and Kikyou stepped out behind you.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all woke and stood up as Naraku came out of the shadows.

"I can't believe it," Kagura whispered. "Sesshoumaru! It's him! The TRUE him!"

"Good, let's finish him off, eh sis?" Kohaku said, coming out behind Sango.

"Sis?" she asked him.

"You are my sister Sango, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Kohaku has been with me for sometime, trying to repent from his past," Kikyou said smiling at the reunion of brother and sister.

You continued to watch the scene in front of you with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. 'Left side, if they surround him…' your mind raced. As it began to race, you felt a warm sensation flow through you.

"Hahaha I see your treachery Kagura," Naraku said, spoiling the happy reunion.

"Let's get him," Miroku and Kohaku smiled together as Kikyou and Kagome poised to fire their arrows. Inuyasha drew tetsigua as Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. The sensation grew stronger as your blue eyes became white.

Naraku laughed mechanically as Kaugra cringed in pain. "Yori," she whispered. "I'm sorry for what it looked like, I love Sesshoumaru…but he's yours I get that now." she whispered as she looked at Naraku. "I'm not going down without a fight. DANCE OF BLADES!" she called as she sent the deadly blades at Naraku. They hit him directly, passing his barrier.

"How?" she whispered as she stood straighter.

"Kaugra, do that again when I tell you. Kagome, Kikyou fire when she attacks. Kohaku and Sango same for you. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru attack once their attacks strike." you order as your eyes began to lighten and you began to sense Inutashio behind him. 'I know what to do,' you hear him say. He nods and you give the order to fire. They all attack and hit him directly.

"Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura yelled as Kikyou and Kagome fired their arrows and Kohaku and Sango threw their weapons.

You hear Naraku yell out in pain. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they attacked. The final attack came from the demon behind Naraku as miasma filled the area, you neutralized it with your summoning powers.

"Your time is over Naraku!" you called as the Miroku slung his staff and the group attacked one last time, causing Naraku's demons to escape.

"I knew it was too easy," you said.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as his attack disincarnated the demons.

"It's over…" Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked over to you.

"Thank you," said Kagura as she flew off.

"AHHHH!" screamed Miroku as a large wind picked up.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango as the wind grew stronger. Miroku faced his right hand to the ground. A few seconds later, though it seemed like hours, the wind began to settle.

"Miroku?" you hear Sango whisper.

"It's gone!" you hear him reply happily. "The curse is gone!"

"So is Naraku," Inuyasha smiled at you and his brother.

"Yep, now we can start our family," smiled Sango.

"Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes," she replied, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Kohaku, it's ok. It really wasn't you." Sango smiled at her little brother.

**Epilogue: New Beginnings**

~Three months after Naraku's defeat~

"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she blushed.

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he blushed.

"Do you Sango take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Do you Miroku take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course," he grinned.

"Then I pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." pronounced the elder priestess Kaede with a grin.

"WAHOO! GO INUYASHA! TAKE HER DOWN!" you cheered. "YAHOO! GO MIROKU!"

"Yori," Sesshoumaru smiled.

"What?!" you asked looking up into the man's eyes.

"I love you," he smiled and kissed you passionately.

"Mama, Dada?" asked Anja, grabbing both of your pant legs.

"Yes Anja," you smiled.

"Candy?"

"Later. You need to eat real food first." Sesshoumaru grinned as he picked his beloved daughter up and sat her on his lap.

"Brubby?" she asked as she petted your swollen stomach.

"Yes," you grinned as Rin ran in with Kohaku.

"Mom!" she smiled as she walked up to you. "Kohaku wants to spend the night…can he?"

"No, you're to young for that," Sesshoumaru said fatherly.

"O…k," she huffed and walked away.

~Two Years later~

"Mommy!" yelled the blonde haired little girl with black ears. Kagome turned to her daughter and smiled.

"What is it Lana?" she asked.

"I can't find Daddy." Lana whined.

"Have you looked in the tree? You know he likes to hide under there." she smiled.

"Damnit Kagome," huffed Inuyasha as he dropped from the tree and picked up the squealling girl.

"Kagome, Yori!" you hear Sango call. You look and see Sango carrying a small child.

"Sango!" you and Kagome say happily as you greet your friend. "Where's Miroku?"

"Sesshoumaru caught him." she laughed. "It's so weird…you know, Sesshoumaru hanging and befriending humans."

"Not so much," you laugh.

"Not so much what?" you hear as two strong arms wrap around your small waist.

"Nothing," you grin as you look into Sesshoumaru's eyes and kiss him.

"Mommy!" you hear as you look and see Anja and your son Ryo (named after your first son for his black hair and golden eyes) running toward you with Rin behind them laughing.

"Yeah sweetie," you say as you bend down to their level.

"Here!" said Ryo as he handed you a white rose. "Rin said that this was your favorite flower."

"Thank you sweetie," you say as you kiss his head and accept the rose.

"How's my little Romeo?" Sesshoumaru laughed as he picked him up.

"Romeo?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"What…I left my Romeo and Juliet book out," you shrugged laughing.

The three couples laughed and took in the site of the young children playing.

"So, what's it like to be the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands?" Sesshoumaru asked you setting you on his lap.

"It's amazing," you say as you look up and kiss him passionately. Then you watched your children play in the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**The forgotten chapter: the outfits**

It has been two weeks since Naraku was defeated and you and Kagome officially moved to the feudal era to be with your friends and true love.

"Hey Takuma," you greeted your favorite general as you walk into the village.

"Hello Lady Yori," he bowed. "Are you still going on with your plan?"

"Yep, meet us around 2, hopefully we can get Sango in heels," you laugh.

"I'll tell the guys," he smiled mischievously as Kagome and Sango approached you.

"Still on?" they asked grinning.

"Damn right we are," you laugh as the three of you raced back to the palace. As you arrive, you ran into Sesshoumaru. He caught you around the waist and smiled.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," he asked seductively in your ear. You laugh as you see Sango and Kagome roll their eyes and race up to your old room.

"Wait till later," you purr in his ear as you nip at his earlobe, receiving a small moan. "I gotta go, babe. Can you and the boys meet us girls in the village around two?"

"Yes," he smiled as he brushed a kiss on your forehead. "Can I ask why?"

"Surprise," you smile as you kiss him softly before running upstairs to see Jaken.

"Jaken, my favorite demon imp," you shriek happily as you throw him in the air.

"Milady," Jaken shrieked as you caught him in your arms.

"I need you to watch the kids tonight," you smile mischievously.

"Of course," he smiles as you put him on the ground, kiss his bald head, and run to your room where Kagome and Sango were getting ready.

~2P.M~ *Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You're standing in the middle of the village with your little brother and new human friend. "Why are we here again?" Inuyasha huffed impatiently.

"Yori," Miroku said shaking his head.

"The girls," you corrected as the steady spring sun danced on your ivory skin.

"Did they say why?" the monk asked.

"Surprise," sighed Inuyasha.

"I hate surprises," you and Miroku sighed together. Just then you caught Yori's scent. "They're coming," you and Inuyasha said quickly as the three of you straightened up.

*Yori's Point of View*

"These damn things are death traps," laughed Sango as she wobbled in her silver, opened toe heels.

"Yeah, but you…we look hot," Kagome giggled.

"But don't worry, Miroku and Inuyasha will be dying to get you out of them," you grin as Sango and Kagome blushed heavily.

"OMG! OMG!" Kagome blushed as the village came into view.

"Remember girls, we gotta show our boys up," you smile.

"Goal number one: Make them drool," Kagome and Sango cheered.

"And show 'em what they've got," you joined as you walked into the village.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You see the girls enter the village. The breath in your lungs slammed out as you saw the leader of the trio…your beloved Yori. Her raven black hair hung in loose waves around her face. She wore a revealing light blue shirt that tied under her chest, emphasizing the lush mounds and slender stomach. Her dark skinny jeans sculpted her legs and the silver sandaled heel lengthened her. As she approached closer, your mouth dried as your heart raced painfully. Fantasies of taking her filled your mind as you saw her greet one of your generals. Lust and anger flowed through you as she brushed her hand on his arm and then looked at you.

*Yori's Point of View*

You brush your hand on Takuma's muscular arm and turned to smile at your beloved Sesshoumaru before pushing Takuma gently away and walked to Sesshoumaru. "Hey there," you smiled as you stopped just out of arms reach.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You watch Yori push Takuma away and walk over to you. You watched the gentle sway of her hips and pictured of what you were going to do to her later on tonight.

"Hey there," she said. Her voice was like a siren's, beautiful and seductive. Your breath caught in your lungs as you stared at your beautiful mate. "You see, I'm new around here and was wonderin if you could show me around," she said flirtatiously as she twirled a strand of hair. She stepped closer to you. "I heard that there was a lake nearby…could you take me there?" she asked as she looked into your eyes with love and desire. All you could do was nod before you took her in your arms.

*Yori's Point of View*

You looked in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and smiled when you saw that they were full of love, lust, desire, and need for you and only you. He wrapped his arms around you and carried you to the spot where you became true mates.

*Inuyasha's Point of View*

You smelt the warm scent of Kagome as she stepped into view. Your heart began to beat quickly as she walked into the village. Her black hair fell in curls behind her shoulders. She wore a tight red halter top that showed a lot of cleavage and her slim stomach. The flirty black skirt covered her upper thighs and flowed around her when she walked. Her feet was covered in a black strapy high heel. As she flirted with one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers by the name of Sakaki, she bit her bottom lip flirtatiously. Your breathing began to labor as she smiled at you. Your gut clenched as she kissed Sakaki on his cheek and walked over to you.

*Kagome's Point of View*

You watch Inuyasha as you talk to the young soldier that reminded you of an older Sota. You kissed his cheek before you walked over to your beloved hanyou.

"Ka…Kagome," he stuttered as you notice his eyes were full of raw hunger.

*Inuyasha's Point of View*

"Ka…Kagome," you stammered as you picture her underneath you screaming your name.

"Who do you want my love," she teases, wrapping her arms around your neck. Her sultry scent drives you over the edge, and you crush your lips to hers.

*Kagome's Point of View*

Inuyasha's warm velvet lips crushed your soft ones. The needy desire aroused yours as you let out a small moan. He broke the kiss and you smiled playfully, "but baby, what about Kikyo?"

"I don't need her," he replied breathlessly. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into his body. "I don't want her either."

You smiled as you let him lead you away from the village and prying eyes.

*Miroku's Point of View*

You see Sango walk into view with the other girls and need slammed into you. Sango's beautiful hair framed her round face. She wore light pink kimono-like top that emphasized on her chest and showed her lean stomach. She also wore stonewashed, low-rise, skinny jeans that showed her wide hips and silver opened-toe heels. 'Sango,' you thought as your breathe became labored and your mouth became dry. Your skin began to get hotter as you saw her stop and flirt with a guy named Sasuke. She looked at you innocently and walked over to you. "Sango…" you started.

*Sango's Point of View*

You look at Miroku innocently and saw that you were driving him crazy. You smile as you walk over to him. "Sango…" he started but you silenced him with your index finger. You removed your finger as you got close to his ear. You saw him fighting the desire and need to take you and you whispered, "Don't fight it Miroku." You then kissed his jaw line and received a strangled moan. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him.

*Miroku's Point of View*

"Don't fight it Miroku," she whispered in your ear before she kissed your jaw line. The way she said your name staggered you as you moaned. You wrapped your arms around her and pulled her close to your raging body.

"Are you sure?" you asked, not trusting your voice.

"Am I the only one?" she replied, knowing the answer. She licked her bottom lip which caused you to pay attention to her full lower lip.

"Yes," you gulp as she brushes her lips against yours.

"I only want you…" she whispered in your ear. "I need you tonight." She kissed you neck as you lift her up bridal style before going in the direction of the meadow that you and her found days earlier.

*Sango's Point of View*

"I've dreamt of this moment since I met you," you said breathlessly between the drugging kisses of your cherished monk.

"And I have always dreamt of you," Miroku confesses as he kisses you passionately again.


End file.
